


The History Between Us (RWBY AU)

by Sully331



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, RWBY au, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully331/pseuds/Sully331
Summary: Blake Belladonna, an aspired writer and journalist, starts her new life away from Adam at the cost of cutting off all communications with her past.  A year passes and the grass seems greener until someone from her past comes into her life. Bringing up hurt feelings and her mistakes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The History Between Us (RWBY AU)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions or comments please leave some, just be respectful :)  
> also please don't read if you have triggers of abuse/violence.

"Hey Blakey."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Morning Sun."

"I didn't see you last night, were where you?" He leaned against the edge of Blakes's desk making her look up from her computer. Grabbing a small trinket and playing with it.

"I told you." She grabbed the object placing back on her organized desk. "I was busy." What she told him was mostly true, she was busy. But not with the stuff that would be a reason to skip a meetup. A part of her was still septical of going out in public. Adam had lots of connections and allies, and even if she got close in his circle she had no idea who far it stretched. 

"Oh yeah sure. I only ever see you at work. Do you do anything besides work and read." He teased. 

"I do, I just don't invite you," Blake said returned the energy looking back at her laptop.

"how about I invite you somewhere then?" 

"And where would that be?" she asked still focused on her typing. 

"my house." 

Blake gave him a strange look. "your house? aren't you dating someone?" 

"Not like that, I'm meeting up with a few of my friends from college. We're just going to have a few drinks and it would be cool if you came."

Blake stared at her computer wondering what she should tell him. She knew it would be fun, the last time she had gone out was more than a year ago and it was the most fun she had. 

"how many people?" she asked, knowing Sun was from Vacuo. nowhere near Adam. 

"Not many at all, maybe like 15 at most." Sun tried to encourage her. "You can even bring someone, like your roommate." 

"Sun. That sports articles better is ready or else." A voice interrupted. Ms. Goodwitch. She was the editor chief. responsible for keeping everything in check. 

Sun stood straight and nodded nervously. "yes ma'am." he started to walk away when he turned back towards Blake with a hopeful look. "If you decide, text me, you have my number." He walked back to his desk out of Blake's sight.

"slackers." Ms.Goodwitch muttered under her breath. "Anyways. Blake, I wanted to talk with you in my office."

"of course, I'll be right there." Blake started to follow her, her mind running wondering if she had done something wrong if she had made a mistake. _'What if she is confronting you about your resume?'_ Blake suddenly got worried, they couldn't fire her based on one lie alone right?..

They got to her office. The room was a good size. there were 2 chairs side by side. Blake sat down in one of them. She looked around the office. The walls were painted tan and had a few photos. One of her diplomas, and another one of a school. it was an older photo maybe 20 years old. 

"so Blake," Ms.Goodwitch started. "in a short amount of time have become one of our best employees. which is why I'm promoting you to managing director." 

"I'm being promoted?" Blake was shocked, but a smile formed. "I- I don't know what to say, thank you!-" 

"Don't get too excited. it's much more work than you were previously doing, are you sure you are up for it?" The older woman leaned forward starring into Blakes's eyes, trying to read her expressions, trying to spot weakness. 

"Of course," Blake replied. 

Ms.Goodwitch nodded grabbing a small stack of paperwork and handing it to Blake. "You'll start next week. just finish up any articles your currently working on."

"yes, of course, thank you!" Blake could barely contain herself. As she walked out she read the papers. it was real. She was really getting her life together. 

Her phone buzzed, taking it out she read the text. it was from Sun. _' **The party starts at 8. :)'** _

Maybe everything was truly changing for the better.

______________________________________________________________________

Blake walked up the stairs to her apartment. She pulled out her keys. Their apartment was a standard 2 bedroom. With when you walked in being greeted by the kitchen that was connected to the living room being separated by a bar. The bedrooms were just down the hall along with the bathroom. Once she was inside she saw her roommate Ilia sitting on the couch with a bag of chips watching tv.

"Hey Blake, how was work." 

"It was good," Blake messed around with her keychain. "Sun actually invited us to a party." Ilia was the only one who knew about Adam and everything that happened. She was helpful and understanding, even when the nightmares cost her sleep. 

Ilia looked up from her show and stared in shock. "oh that's awesome, do you think your up for it?" 

"Yea, I think I am." Blake stared at her key chain again, attached to it was a small bee. It was in perfect shape, smooth, and filled with memories of _her._ She messed with it in her palm. As she did memories slowly seeped back to the surface. Good memories. One's that were now tainted with guilt. _'you had to leave... it was for the best.'_ she knew she was right, but it didn't stop the guilt from rising in her chest...

"Blake? Earth to Blake." Snapping out of her thoughts, she was face to face with Ilia. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"I asked where Sun lived." 

"oh um, I'll have to ask him." She pulled out her phone, messaging Sun. 

"Hey, Blake?" 

"Yeah?' Blake doesn't look up from her phone as she typing. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Finally looking up from her phone. Ilia's face was covered in worry. She reached over and placed her hand on Blakes. "Cause if you aren't that's okay. We don't have to go." 

Blake looked down at her keychain bee. It sat there frozen in time, smiling at her. Reminding her of all the good times, followed by all the bad. She couldn't keep holding on to the past. there was nothing she could do... it was for the best. _'I did everything I could.'_

"I'm ready, and plus Sun said only a few people would be there, it shouldn't be too bad." 

Ilia smiled moving her hand away from Blakes. "all right then. we'll be there." 

Blake walked into her room, it was organized. next to her bed was a shelf lined with books, most of which she had already read. Setting her keys down on the dresser she started to search through it. Looking for something to wear. it wasn't long before she picked a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, knowing she had a jacket that would fit perfectly. 

Blake caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked much different from a year ago. The largest change was her hair. Instead of being long and nearly to her waist, it was just above her shoulders. it had the same raven black color. there were smaller changes along with it. her eyes weren't glossed over, and dull. There weren't hand marks covering her neck and her waist. She felt different. _She was different._

she took another look at the small bee _she_ had bought her. It made her heart flutter and her chest twist. It had been a year since they had spoken. Blake wasn't even sure where she was. The last image she had was her laying in a hospital bed. her face pale and her golden laid out on the bed. she had stuck around to know that she was okay, but not long after that. She knew Adam would try to follow her, that way her friends would be safe. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 8:05, Blake and Ilia drove down the street. From the passenger side window, Blake could barely make out the fencing and darkened houses. 

"Are you sure we're heading to the right place?" Ilia asked looking for any sign of life from the darkened houses. 

"I think so, according to Sun it should just be right around this corner...." As Blake said this, they saw lines of cars down the street, at least 15 of them. leading to a house with all the lights on, and a lot of people outside. Ilia slowed to a stop. they both watched the house. 

"So much for a small party..." Blake muttered under her breath. 

"Blake," She looked over to Ilia, she still had the worried look painted on her face. "if you want to go home we can." 

Blake thought about it, looking at all the people. It reminded her of all the times Adam brought her to parties in college, and how much he drank... _'stop. he isn't here. he couldn't be here.'_ she reassured herself. 

"No, I'm fine. let's go in." Blake grabbed her bag, the small bag had everything from her keys to useless objects tucked away inside.

With that Ilia parked, and they walked into. As they walked closer Blake stayed close to Ilia. The people outside didn't notice as they walked in. The inside was filled with people that neither of them knew. Everyone chatting and laughing having an amazing time. 

"Hey, Blake!" Sun came racing over. when he stopped he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "you came!" 

"yea, this is Ilia." Blake made a small gesture towards her. 

"Hey nice to meet you, I've heard things about you." he paused before correcting himself. "Great things, I've heard only great things obviously." 

"Sun there you went, I was looking for you!" A blue-haired boy walked over, he was about as tall as Sun. "Oh hello ladies," he flirted. 

Sun slapped his arm, "Dude be cool, this is the girl I work with." 

"Oh sorry, my name is Neptune. And who is your friend?" He looked Ilia up and down with a smile.

Blake started to chuckle, Ilia just shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm Ilia." 

"That's a really pretty name, maybe I can get you a drink?" 

Ilia looked at Blake once more, whispering to her. "you okay if I leave for a few minutes?" 

"I think I'll be fine for a few." 

"Then I would too." She walked with him, leaving Blake and Sun. 

Blake broke down in laughter watching Ilia and Neptune talking. that poor boy.

"what? Can't Blame a guy for trying." he took a sip of his beer watching the two talk. 

"You can if the girl is gay." Blake knew Ilia was out for a long time and didn't mind her telling others. Especially in situations like this. 

Sun choked on his drink, taking a few seconds to recover. "Really?!" Blake nodded.

Sun chuckled shaking his head, "poor dude." 

The two laughed together watching Neptune show off and boost. It wasn't long before the laughter died down to a comfortable silence. 

"I am really glad you came." He gave her an enduring look. "it's been almost over a year since you moved here and I feel like I barely know you." 

Blake smiled. "Well, maybe that'll have to change." 

It was now around 9:30, and Blake could feel herself getting affected by the alcohol. She stood with Ilia, Sun, and a few of his friends that she didn't know. they all chatted and laughed. The conversation was about all the parties Sun threw back in the day.

As she went to take a drink, she realized her drink was empty went over to get more. it wasn't hard to move through the crowd of people. Sun was generous enough to have an open bar. Blake grabbed the mixes and tequila. pouring them into her cup trying to be moderate. Once she was done, her phone buzzed. 

_**"where did you run off to? lol,"**_ It was Ilia. She typed and walked back towards them not looking at where she was going. 

Before she could realize how it happened she ended up on the floor, her drink all over herself. "fuck." 

"oh my god, I'm so sorry, let me help you up." the stranger she had run into was a woman. The stranger's voice was kind and apologetic. she took the stranger's hand, it was warm and soft. she was to her feet, rearranging her bag on her shoulder. 

"No don't apologize, it was my-" Blake and the stranger met eyes. but only it wasn't a stranger. her gut twisted as she scanned the familiar lilac eyes. Her hair just as golden and long as when she left. 

"Yang?" her voice cracked, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. _'she's here...?'_ how could she possibly be here? Had she been looking for her? 

Yang's face was shattered with emotions. As her Lilac eyes scanned Blake she could see the complicated feelings that were running through her mind. Yang pulled her hand away slowly. "Blake..." her voice rang in Blake's ears. it was the same voice that had comforted her, the voice that told her she was enough. But instead of kindness, it was laced with pain.

Blake felt cold, her mind was clouded. It rushed with a million different thoughts, One's making her panicked, one's of Yang. All of them clashing in her mind. Screaming for her to do something, out of all of them, the most familiar one stood out. _Run_. 

She rushed her way through the sea of people until she reached Ilia. Grabbing Ilia's shoulder she spun her around. 

"hey!" Ilia instantly noticed the panic in Blake's eyes. "what's wrong? Is everything okay?" 

"No. I need to leave now." Blake scanned around her. She knew that if Yang was able to find her, so was Adam. 

"wait wait, why-"

"Hey, Blake is everything okay?" Sun was now next to Ilia, he was as worried as she was. 

"Sun thank you for the party. But I have to go. I'm sorry." 

She grabbed her hand tightly. Dragging Ilia towards the front door. Once outside Blake raced to the car. Blake studied the outside of the car, nothing to her look seem out of place or place. Once they both were inside the car and Ilia started to drive. Blake couldn't stop staring in the review mirror. She checked for cars, people anything that would indicate Adam was here. She knew she couldn't escape him. She cursed herself for thinking that she could run away from him. That she could just leave without consequences.

his words echoed in her head. _**"you think you can just leave me? I'll show you and your friend what happens."**_ she looks over towards Ilia. Her hands started to shake as she thought about what he would do for catching her running away again. 

"I'm so sorry Ilia." Blake whimpered, tears ran down her face. 

"no no, Blake. it's okay you weren't ready," She reached over and rubbed Blakes back while driving. it didn't help. She tried to whip her eyes and scanned the road again, but it was empty. it didn't stop the feeling that he was there. 

There was only silence through the rest of the car ride. They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Blake scanned the cars around them to see if she recognized them. She also started to study the few people that were there. 

"Blake it's really okay, you weren't ready. you didn't need to push yourself-"

"That's not what happened." She didn't even look at her still watching everything outside the car. 

"Then what happened?" 

Blake stopped before answering. "I would rather tell you inside." 

Ilia cautiously looked again respecting Blakes request and unlocking the car. 

The two girls rushed from the car to the stairs leading to the apartment. there wasn't anyone there but even so, Blake felt like she was being watched. Her heart raced, she couldn't stop looking behind her, expecting Adam to be behind them. 

Once they arrived at their apartment, Blake reached into her bag looking for her keys and struggling. they weren't there. Ilia stepping in front of her unlocking the door. rushing her inside Ilia closed the door and locked it. checking the peephole. 

Blake started to rummage through her bag, looking for her keys. She knew they were in there. She had put them in there. she dumped the contents of her bag out. pushing the contents around. no keys. They were gone. Someone else had them. "fuck, fuck, Fuck!" Blake threw her bag against the table. Panic running through her head.

"Blake." Ilia grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "calm down and talk to me." 

Blake looked into her brown eyes. trying to slow her heart rate. But as she went to speak the sentence her eyes teared up. "I-I saw Yang. an-and that Adam could find me, I- I don't know what to do." 

Before Ilia could speak, there was a knock at the door...


End file.
